Yo Nakajima Yo!
by Shiazen
Summary: Rave 007 belum berakhir! Tingkah gila nakajima masih berlanjut. Chapter 3: "Dasar Cewek". Warning: tidak dianjurkan untuk orang koma. Real warning inside. Mind to R&R?  character: Nakajima, Cattleya.
1. Chapter 1

Haaa~ Saya bikin fanfic Rave akhirnya :D Soalnya saya ga rela Rave tamat TT_TT apalagi Rave 007nya *ditendang*. Maka dari itu, saya pengen ngelanjutin Rave 007nya doang, tp bukan 'Levin Jaga Rumah' lagi karena yang buat saya ==v Tapi tetep kok, tokoh utamanya Nakajima! Muahahaha! *plak* Okedeh, sekian bacotan dari saya, silahkan baca fic random pendek ini ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Nakajima Yo!<strong>

_Chapter 1: 'Ssssst!'_

Disclaimer: Rave dan beserta Nakajima jelek itu *dimakan jima* punya Hiro-Sensei. Sumpah! Saya gamau punya Nakajima! *ditelen*

Warning: Maybe OOC, AU, gaje, garing kriukkkk~

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di plau Garrage, tepatnya di depan sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang bocah yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang—errr, atau lebih tepatnya, sesatu. Dengan muka sebal, bocah berambut pirang itu melihat kea rah manusia setengah bunga atau makhluk apapun itu author juga tidak tahu.<p>

"Kenapa tuan Levin cemberut begitu?" Tanya bunga aneh yang menempel di dinding itu dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Agh! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku ditinggal dengan Nakajima!" anak bernama Levin itu berteriak frustasi sambil menunjuk bunga aneh yang bernama Nakajima di depannya. "Mama! Papa! Kalian jahat! Huhuhu…" Levin kini setengah menangis.

"Jangan begitu, mereka 'kan orang tua tuan Levin," kata Nakajima, masih dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Mereka jahat karena meninggalkanku bersama makhluk mengerikan sepertimu!" ucap Levin sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Namun tak terlihat sedikitpun rasa bersalah dari wajah/biji/kelopak/atau bagian tubuh Nakajima yang mana pun author lagi-lagi tidak tahu.

"Sebenarnya yang mengerikan itu justru mama-papa tuan Levin lho,"

"Eh?" Levin tidak paham apa maksud Nakajima.

"Tuan Levin tidak tahu ya tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki mereka berdua?"

"Tidak…" Levin meggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya tampak penasaran.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuberi tahu, tapi—" Nakajima menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "—Ssssstt!" jari telunjuknya kini di depan bibirnya. "Dekatkan telingamu!" perintah Nakajima. Levin pun mendekatkan telinganya meski agak ragu-ragu.

"Kubilang, dekatkan telingamu!" Nakajima melihat Levin dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Sudah!" Levin semakin mendekatkan telinganya.

"Itu bukan telinga!" kata Nakajima dengan ekspresi super jijik.

"Ini telinga!" Levin yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran berteriak dan menunjuk telinganya. Namun sejenak ia berfikir dan tenang kembali. "Ah! Telingamu berbeda ya, Nakajima?" di belakang Levin kini muncul setetes keringat raksasa yang selaras dengan wajah cengonya. "Memangnya telingamu ada di mana?"

"Tidak boleh!"Itu daerah terlarang! Itu adalah privasi-ku!" teriak Nakajima tiba-tiba. Levin kini cengo kuadrat.

"Kalau begitu, telingaku ini Nampak seperti apa bagimu?" Tanya Levin sambil menunjuk telinganya sendiri.

"Itu tampak seperti lubang tempat keluarnya kotoran pup."

"MANA MUNGKIN?"

**-End of Chapter 'Sssssstt'-**

* * *

><p>Hyahahahaha! Bisa bayangkan wajah Levin saat bilang: Mana Mungkin? XD<p>

Seperti biasa, muncul ekspresksi favorit saya! Kira2 seperti ini: D8 atau O[]O ahahaha~ Susah lah pokoknya kalo diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jadi, gimana? Kayaknya masih kalah ya sama konsep humor kocak buatan Hiro-Sensei? Lagian fic humor buatan saya selalu gaje plus garing DX *pundung* Rencananya sih di chapter ke depan yang jadi 'korban' Nakajima bukan cuma Levin. XD Tp kayaknya karena manga ini uda kuno, jadi jarang yang bikin ficnya ya? ==" Saya sendiri juga buat karena udah kebelet(?) aja. Tp kalau ada yang baca dan mengerti, apalagi suka *halah ge-er amat*, berikn komentar anda. Flame juga gapapa, saya bukan anak kecil lagi jadi saya tahan banting(?) ama flame

Saya tunggu reviewnya ya! :D Thank's for reading this 'super garing' fic, any critics or corrections, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ampun O.O saya bikin lanjutan fic ini! Maaf kalau idenya garing. Itu penyakit yang ga bisa ilang buat saya DX Jadi, selamat bergaring ria!

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Nakajima Yo!<strong>

_Chapter 2: 'Sebuah Permainan'_

Disclaimer: Rave bukan punya saya. Nakajima juga. Sumpah! Bahkan kalau dikasih pun, saya gamau punya Jim-jim! (ikutan Maka-chan panggil jima jadi jim-jim *ditelen)

Warning: Maybe OOC, AU, gaje, garing kriukkkk~

* * *

><p>Masih di pulau Garrage, tempat dimana seorang bocah mendengus kesal pada bunga raksasa yang ada di depannya.<p>

"A-ku-bo-saaaaaaan!" Levin berteriak di depan muka Nakajima, karena ia tahu, mencari _telinga _Nakajima untuk diteriaki adalah sesuatu yang fatal akibatnya.

"Tuan Levin bermain denganku saja!" usul Nakajima. Namun Levin tidak peduli.

"Aku mau pergi!" teriak Levin.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Nakajima, lagi-lagi dengan nada tidak bersalah.

"Kemana pun! Yang penting jauh dari mu!"

"Tidak bisa…" kata Nakajima singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti kalau ada pencuri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

"Kalau ada yang menculikku bagaimana?" kali ini Nakajima berkata, setengah menangis. Sebenarnya pilihan kata Nakajima kurang tepat. Bukankah seharusnya 'mencuri' bukan 'menculik'?

"Aku justru makin tidak peduli!" Levin mendengus kesal. "Lagi pula siapa yang mau menculikmu, Nakajima?" Levin kini menampilkan wajah yang biasa kita sebut cengo.

"Kumohon tuan Levin! Huhuhu…" kini Nakajima menangis penuh linangan air mata. Dan jangan lupa, linangan ingus juga!

Levin tampaknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Baik! Aku akan tinggal! Tapi lakukan sesuatu agar aku tidak bosan!" kata Levin, masih kesal.

"Uh-huh. Terimakasih tuan Levin. Supaya tidak bosan ya. Kita bermain saja!"

Levin ragu-ragu. Ia kurang yakin pada setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Nakajima.

"Tapi, jangan yang aneh-aneh ya?" akhirnya Levin berkata.

"Ya! Tentu!" Nakajima berkata, sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya!" Levin berteriak pada muka aneh Nakajima.

"Tapi permainan ini seru lho…"

"Huh, yang penting aku tidak bosan. Ya sudah! Permainan apa itu?"

"GOL!"

"Gahh! TIDAK MAUUUUUUU!"

Levin pun lari meninggalkan Nakajima yang sedang ber-gol-ria.

"Levin?" Cattleya bingung melihat keponakannya berlari melewatinya.

Tapi ketika ia melihat ke depan, ia tahu alasan Levin menjadi seperti 'itu'. Kini muncul setetes keringat belakang di belakang kepala gadis itu "Nakajima…"

.

**-End of chapter 'Sebuah Permainan'-**

.

Hehe. Jadi chapter selanjutnya bukan Levin lagi yang terkena tingkah gila Nakajima. Tapi kakak Haruuuu! XDDDD Ayo siksa semua orang, Jima! *disambit-kelopak-jima. Jadi, jadi, Chapter ini gimana? Makin garing? Makin aneh? Makin gila? Tulis di review! XXDD Di luar sana, yang masih jadi silent reader, review yah :D Because I love feedback very much XD Thanks for reading! Saya tunggu reviewnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Masih adakah yang baca fanfic ini? Maaf judul chapternya jelek nan aneh TAT saya speakless deh, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Nakajima Yo<strong>

_**By Shia Zen**_

_Disclaimer: Rave Master punya Hiro Mashima. Dibayar berapapun, saya gamau melihara Nakajima! *digigitjima*_

_Warning: AR, aneh, garing, pendek, gaje, moga ga OOC_

* * *

><p>Cattleya berjalan pelan menuju rumah, dimana Nakajima tengah ber GOL ria.<p>

"Nakajima…" Cattleya hanya bisa terdiam dengan keringat besar yang muncul di belakang kepalanya. Nakajima yang sadar pun segera menghentikan permainan 'unik'nya dan melihat Cattleya yang juga merupakan majikannya.

"Ah, nona Cattleya. Tadi tuan Levin—"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Sunyi.

"Ah, jadi begini ya?" Nakajima memecah keheningan.

"Begini apanya?" Cattleya mentap heran Nakajima.

"Kalau bicara dengan cewek lebih membosankan."

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, mereka juga arogan."

"Kau salah menilai, Nakajima."

"Tidak mau mengakui kesalahan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri."

Cattleya mulai tidak sabar menghadapi tingkah—atau lebih tepatnya, perkataan Nakajima.

"Asal tahu saja ya, cewek itu pengertian."

"Karena ada maunya."

"Kau tahu apa?"

"Mereka juga egois."

"Nakajima!"

"Galak juga."

Cattleya mengambil nafas panjang sebagai upaya menenangkan diri. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Levin bisa betah setiap hari bercakap-cakap dengan Nakajima.

"Yah, sebagian yang kau katakan mungkin benar, tapi kami juga punya kelebihan Nakajima…" ucap Cattleya yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Tambahkan juga munafik."

Cattleya terdiam. Ia hampir kehabisan kesabaran. Bisa-bisanya _ia_ tidak mendengarkan perkataanya?

"Arogan, tidak mau mengakui kesalahan, hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri, egois, munafik." Nakajima menyebut sifat-sifat yang menurut author itu adalah sifat Nakajima sendiri . Kini Cattleya benar-benar habis kesabarannya.

"Nakajima…"

"Dasar cewek…" Nakajima memandang rendah majikannya itu.

"DARI PADA KAU! CEWEK ATAU COWOK JUGA TIDAK JELAS!"

Perkataan terakhir Cattleya menjadi _skak mat_ sekaligus pembungkam Nakajima yang kini tampil dengan ekspresi kaget penuh kegalauan (pikirkan sendiri bagaimana wujudnya).

"Nona Catt, anda kejam… Huhuhu…" lagi-lagi muka Nakajima dialiri linangan air mata dan linangan ingus.

"Makanya, jangan samakan aku dengan Levin!" Cattleya meninggalkan Nakajima dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

**-End of Chapter 'Dasar Cewek'-**

GYAAA~

Gomen Catt-nya kayaknya kelewat OOC. Habis habis, kupikir dia cewek yang lembut, tapi ia juga pribadi yang kuat. Saya belum pernah liat Catt marah sih TAT gomen~

Oh ya. Ada ide siapa tokoh yang diisengin berikutnya?

RnR? Flame boleh kok. Huaaaa!


End file.
